


救赎第三部4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部4

第4章 

　　那白衣仙者正是燎原君，三百年来他踏遍四海六界，只为找寻凤凰的两个孩儿。

　　三百年，对寿元漫漫的神仙来说，不过是一睁眼一闭目。但对于他，每一日都如同活在炼狱之中。若不是心中尚存一丝牵挂，那日便已随凤凰而去了。

　　他怔怔看着眼前这两个孩子，那气韵神态，宛然便是年幼时的凤凰。他灵台激荡，加上多日辛劳，忍不住单膝跪倒，呕出一口鲜血。

　　双生子用力握住彼此的手，一个眼神便已心意相通。

　　这人古古怪怪，一定不是好人。

　　但就算咱们联手，胜负也是五五分。

　　打不过……

　　跑！

　　当机立断，未等燎原君回神，两个孩子已手牵着手跳下了悬崖。

　　“小殿下！”

　　燎原君大惊失色，正要纵身跃下，却见崖底冲出一条飞龙，双翅一挥一扇，已飞上云霄。

　　“怎样，甩掉了没？”

　　熠瑾手搭凉棚朝身后望去，片刻之后欢叫一声，“甩掉了，哥哥你真厉害。”

　　“那当然，普天之下还没人能追得上我。”应龙得意的道，“你要抓紧了，上面风大，小心把你甩下去。”

　　熠瑾搓搓手臂，“好冷哟，哥哥。”

　　“……那我飞慢点。”应龙似乎想起了什么，身子一转往东方飞去。“带你去我的洞府瞧瞧，我收藏了好多东西，奇珍异宝，仙草仙药，全都给你。”

　　他飞得很快，说话间已越过了高山。

　　山林之声渐渐远去，浪涛之声响彻天际。

　　熠瑾看到了一大片水，蔚蓝幽深，一眼望不到头。在那水天一线处，一轮红日正冉冉升起。

　　“真漂亮，这就是海吧？”他两手抓住龙角四处张望。

　　风从他耳边掠过，呼呼作响。白云离他这么近，好像一伸手就能抓住。他并非第一次御风而行，但坐在金雕背上和坐在龙背上是截然不同的。这是他的双生哥哥，是这世上他最亲密的人。哪怕此时他从龙背上掉了下来，哥哥也能接住他。

　　“坐稳了，我要到海里去了。”

　　他用力点头，小脸兴奋得红扑扑的。

　　呼啸而下，劲风掀起海水，形成两堵高高的水墙。飞龙极快的在浪里穿行，海豚跳出海面与之相和，巨鲸在远处喷出水柱。

　　熠瑾心中欢喜，忍不住纵声长啸。应龙颌下龙髯晃动，也发出一声悠长的龙鸣。

　　麒麟与应龙，彼此相和，声音在海面传出很远，很远。

　　哗啦一声，应龙沉下了水面。

　　这又是另一个世界。

　　巨大的鱼群盘旋起舞，犹如海中旋风。水母发出淡淡的荧光，从幽深的海底慢慢浮上来，犹如一盏盏明亮的水中华灯。

　　而鲨鱼和各种说不出名字的水族则远远避开，恭顺的等待应龙游过。

　　等到再次冲出水面，熠瑾才发现他们已到了一处洞府里。不知应龙用了什么术法，明明还在海中，水却无法越过府门。

　　应龙化回人形，热情的拉着弟弟四处观看，十分恪尽地主之谊。

　　洞内布置简朴得近乎粗陋，显然主人并不在此常住，而只是作为堆放宝物的库房而已。

　　“这些就是我搜集来的奇珍异宝了，不是我夸口，只要是凡间有的，大抵都在这里了。”他下巴微抬，脸上虽然淡淡的，但小眼神嗖嗖的往熠瑾身上瞟。

　　小孩立刻夸赞，“哥哥真了不起，这么多宝物，恐怕皇宫都装不下吧！”

　　“皇宫算什么。”他从鼻孔里喷出两团气，一脸不屑，“那些人间帝王，枉担了个‘真龙天子’的名号，俗！”

　　随手扒拉出一株仙草，往熠瑾手里一塞，“这是万年灵芝，你当甜点啃吧！”一边说一边上下打量，皱眉，“你灵力太弱，身子太虚，要多吃多睡，好好把亏损的灵元补回来。”

　　他十分愧疚，觉得是自己没有照顾好弟弟。在塞了一株灵芝之后，便一头扎进宝物堆里翻腾起来。

　　很快熠瑾身边就堆起了一座小山，小孩摸摸这里，看看那里，细声问道：“这些都是给我的？”

　　他理所当然的道：“是啊，你把它们吃完，至少能增长几万年的灵力。你慢慢吃，吃完了哥哥再给你找新的。”

　　熠瑾双手捧着一片寒霜玄草，“那……那我就吃了？”

　　他头也不回，“吃了吧！”

　　他原以为要将那些灵药仙草吃完，至少也要一年。可等他握着一瓶紫灵丹哒哒哒跑回来时，眼眸禁不住瞪得滚圆。熠瑾身边空空如也，那座堆成小山样的宝物早就消失了。

　　“这……”他头一次说不出话来，眼睛眨啊眨，手指抖啊抖。

　　“都吃了。”熠瑾一张小脸红扑扑，一双凤眸灵气氤氲，“是哥哥叫我吃的。”

　　他咽了咽唾沫，“我没怪你，我只是……”终于回神，嘴角一撇，哼道：“我只是奇怪，你那小肚皮是怎么装得下这么多东西的？”

　　熠瑾两指一捏，便将那个白玉瓷瓶从他手中抽了出来，“就是这样。”

　　犹如变戏法似的，那瓶中的紫灵丹变成了一股纯白之气，哧溜哧溜全进了那小小的肚皮。

　　他已经说不出话来。

　　熠瑾打了个饱嗝，有些不好意思，“我平时也不是这样的，只是……只是一下子见到这么多好东西，忍不住就……就多吃了点。”摸摸胸口，笑得温暖，“而且我灵气充足了，他就能舒服一些。”

　　“他？”

　　熠瑾将他的手拉过来，贴在自己的心口上。低低的道：“是啊，虽然我不知道他是谁，但总觉得和我……不，和我们有着很亲密的关系。”

　　他静静感受着那股奇妙的波动，温暖、怀念、安心。

　　“虽然残缺不堪，但仍可看出是一缕魂魄。不知为何，我很想见一见他。”他用力握住熠瑾的手，坚定的道：“你灵力温厚，身具祥瑞之气，能养魂。而我……就为你搜罗天下灵宝吧！”

　　洞府里没有被褥，熠瑾没有习过幻化之术，便小声问道：“哥哥，今晚我睡在哪里？”

　　他完全没考虑过这个问题，被问得一呆，挠了挠脑袋，“唔，这不是有我嘛！”说完便化出龙身，抬起一只翅膀，示意弟弟钻进来。

　　应龙的翅膀底下全是绒羽，软乎乎，暖洋洋，十分舒服。这天晚上熠瑾听着哥哥沉稳的心跳，抱着哥哥的翅膀尖，一觉到天明。

　　洞府里的灵草仙药都进了熠瑾的肚子，作为一个疼爱弟弟好哥哥，当然不能让可怜的弟弟饿肚子。

　　至于要去哪里搜刮，两人起了争执。

　　“去天宫。”

　　“去翼缈洲！”

　　异口同声，两人互瞪一眼，抿了抿唇。

　　“去天宫。”

　　“去翼缈洲！”

　　又是一次异口同声。

　　小应龙拿出做哥哥的威严，“天宫太高，我飞不上去。听我的，去翼缈洲！”

　　熠瑾摸摸肚皮，“天宫灵气充足，宝贝多。”他可怜兮兮的瞅了应龙一眼，凤眸里全是水汽，“哥哥，我肚子饿，想吃……”

　　“好啦好啦，真拿你没办法。”小应龙败下阵来，恶声恶气的道：“等会儿我翅膀若酸了……”

　　熠瑾扬起大大的笑脸，“我帮哥哥揉。”

　　一路披云拨雾，历尽千辛万苦，好不容易才飞到九重天。应龙化回人身瘫在地上，已经累得连手指头都不愿动了。

　　“这就是天宫啊，真漂亮。”熠瑾蹲在他身边，捏着小拳头为他捶肩膀，噼里啪啦像过年放爆竹。

　　应龙嗯了一声，纡尊降贵抬起眼皮往四周扫了一眼，“云遮雾绕，烦死人了。”见弟弟一脸高兴，便冷哼一声，“别欢喜得太早，咱俩连南天门都没进呢！”

　　南天门……

　　熠瑾这才注意到远处有一道高高的仙门，门前都是手执长戟的金甲神人。

　　应龙舍不得弟弟发愁，便安慰道：“待我休息够了，化出原身冲进去，谅他们也拦不住。”

　　“可是哥哥会受伤。”熠瑾咬住下唇想了想，脑中灵光一闪，拍手笑道：“此处仙人来往极多，不如咱俩变成一颗豆子或是什么物事，藏在仙人的袖子里，偷偷混进去。”

　　“甚好。”应龙随口应了，倒不怎么在意。反正若混不进去，那就打呗，无妨。

　　没等很久，果然见一个青衫仙者驾着云慢悠悠的飞了过来。

　　他们对视一眼，化作两股白烟，悄无声息的钻进了仙人的衣袖。

　　“蛇仙又来看望月下仙人了？”守门的将领显然认识那位仙者，语气十分熟稔。

　　“得了壶好酒，来找他品品。”哐当哐当，酒水晃动的声音。

　　那仙者走得十分随意，长长的衣袖摆啊摆，颠得里面的两兄弟双眼直冒金星。

　　不知过了多久，忽然一股大力袭来，他们被甩出衣袖，跌坐在地上。

　　“还以为是哪来的两只小老鼠，原来是两个小美人。”彦佑两指搓着下巴，笑吟吟的的看着他们，“也幸亏遇到了我，若换了别人，早将你们剥皮拆骨，熬成了一锅浓汤。”

　　熠瑾作了个揖，嫩声嫩气的道：“仙上仁慈，小仙不胜感激。不知这天宫中何处灵气最足，宝物最多？”

　　彦佑差点笑出声来，除了锦觅，他还没见过谁能这般脸不红气不喘的给自己加仙籍的。不过念在他年纪幼小，罢了，罢了。

　　“灵气最足之处自然是九霄云殿，至于何处宝物最多……那当然是天帝陛下居住的璇玑宫了。”

　　居然是天帝的居所。熠瑾心头一紧，咽了咽唾沫道：“天帝陛下很凶么？”

　　彦佑肚中笑得抽筋，面上却一本正经，“凶，凶得很，像你们这种小……咳咳，小仙，一照面便被他擦咔擦咔当甜点嚼了。”

　　应龙眉梢一挑，右手一抬，将弟弟拨到自己身后护着。“仙上可否告知，陛下真身是何灵物？有何大神通？”

　　彦佑忍笑忍得十分辛苦，连声音都变得荒腔走板。“法不传六耳，我告诉了你们，你们可不能告诉别人。”

　　两个孩子用力点头，“仙上放心，我们一定不说。”

　　彦佑压低了声音，一脸神秘，“天帝陛下啊，就是道祖门前泥潭里的一条虫，黑心黑肝黑肚皮。你们千万要躲得远远的，否则定被他啊呜一口吞下肚去，连骨头渣子都不剩。”

　　熠瑾点头如小鸡啄米，“我们一定离他远远的，绝不靠近。”

　　彦佑说了一通天帝的坏话，心满意足，一晃三摇的去了。

　　花开两朵各表一枝。

　　九霄云殿内议事已毕，天帝正要起身离开，忽然怀中透出一点金光。他神念一动，那根须臾不曾离身的寰谛凤翎便飞到了掌上。

　　自魔尊消逝，那根金翎便褪去了光华，变成了一根灰扑扑的，毫不起眼的簪子。

　　而此时……

　　天帝胸膛急剧起伏，拼命压抑着喷薄欲出的情感。他定定看着手中这根翎羽，看着金光一点一点覆过簪子，看那耀目火舌在其上翻腾。

　　流光璀璨，美轮美奂，日月为之失色。 

　　“旭儿，是你回来了吗？”喉头哽咽，声音支离破碎。

　　众仙面面相觑，但都是喜多于惊。

　　忽然一名金甲神将大步从殿外进来，大声道：“禀陛下，有两名小……小仙闯入了紫方云宫。末将无能，拦阻不住，特来禀奏陛下。”

　　天帝目光不离金翎，淡淡的道：“连此等小事也来奏报，尔等果然无能。”他心中只有魔尊，对其余琐事十分厌烦，“既拦不下，杀了便是。”

　　那神将羞愧得满脸通红，“说来惭愧，那两名小仙，一人能行云布雨，一人能施展琉璃净火，末将实在……”

　　众仙哗然，“琉璃净火，那不是……”

　　天帝振衣而起，化作一抹白光朝紫方云宫冲去。

　　霎时间仙鼓齐鸣，雷声大作，九重天已被龙威笼罩。

　　


End file.
